1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin for coil, a coil winding, and a coil component.
2. Related Background Art
As a component mounted on an automobile, there is a known DC-DC converter for converting a high voltage into a low voltage or for converting a low voltage into a high voltage. The DC-DC converter is equipped with a coil component and a known coil component to be mounted on the DC-DC converter is the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-217311. The coil component described in Laid-open No. 2005-217311 is provided with a coil winding, and an electrically insulating bobbin for coil (which will be referred to hereinafter as a coil bobbin) of a cylindrical shape which can be inserted into the inside of the coil winding, and the coil winding and the coil bobbin are covered by magnetic cores. In the coil component described in Laid-open No. 2005-217311, as shown in FIG. 11 thereof, there is a flange extending horizontally at one end of the coil bobbin and this flange is interposed between the coil winding and the magnetic core, thereby preventing contact between the coil winding and the magnetic core. In assembly of the coil component described in Laid-open No. 2005-217311, the coil bobbin is inserted into the inside of the coil winding from the other end without the flange.